


Madrugada

by Profe_Fest



Category: Senkou no Night Raid | Night Raid 1931
Genre: just a nostalgic moment, slight bromance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Kita bukan lagi makhluk yang menyatu bersama malam. Sekarang, kita telah melangkah menuju pagi./ RnR?





	Madrugada

**Title : Madrugada**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki satupun karakter yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini dan tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

**Warning : _Slight bromance_ dan berbagai kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan. _Setting_ setelah episode 14.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Aoi tidak berminat menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam mimpi. Bunyi roda kereta yang menggilas rel terlalu mengusiknya, membuatnya enggan memejamkan mata. Mungkin efek lain juga karena dulu pernah menjadi mata-mata yang mengharuskannya peka pada setiap hal, termasuk bebunyian. Namun, kali ini lelaki itu memilih menyimpan gerutuannya. Toh, bulan sedang purnama dan sinarnya kelewat cantik untuk dicerca dengan pisuhan.

Pria itu menatap ke luar jendela, menikmati rembulan dan butir-butir salju yang jatuh dari langit malam. Mau tak mau, Aoi kembali teringat akan reuni ‘kecil’ yang baru saja dihadirinya bersama Yukina dan Kazura.

(Ayolah, membuat kelompok militer yang ingin melancarkan kudeta kelimpungan dengan geram masih terbilang ‘kecil’ bagi Aoi. Dulu ia bisa menculik sang ‘Nabi’ dari markas yang dijaga ketat militer. _Bam!_ )

Aoi mau tak mau mengulas senyum kecil. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam kurun lima tahun terakhir di hidupnya, dan bukan hanya satu-dua saja yang bisa digolongkan tindakan nekat. Beruntung nyawanya masih melekat dalam raga.

“Soichiro?”

Aoi tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Shizune menatapnya dengan mata masih setengah mengantuk.

“ _Aah_ , maaf. Aku membangunkanmu?” tanya Aoi halus. Senyumnya melunak, tatapan matanya ikut melembut.

Shizune menggeleng, lalu memperbaiki duduknya. “Belum tidur?”

“ _Aah._ Bulannya bagus,” sahut lelaki itu sekenanya.

“Teringat teman-temanmu tadi?”

Aoi perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menjawab tanya tunangannya kali itu. “ _Aah._ ”

Shizune menunduk, menatap lantai kereta. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana, Aoi tak bisa menebaknya—toh ia bukan Yukina yang bisa membaca hati orang lain.

“Maaf, aku ...” suara Shizune kembali terdengar, bernada ragu dan diselingi secercah sesal, “... aku tak bisa memperkenalkan diri—“

“ _Ssh._ Bukan masalah. Mereka paham,” sahut Aoi berusaha menenangkan. Ia sempat menimbang sebelum menyambung kalimatnya lagi, “kalau kita bertemu mereka lagi, nanti kau bisa memperkenalkan diri pada mereka.”

Shizune kembali menatapnya. Aoi tahu kalimatnya yang terakhir hanya dusta (barangkali Shizune juga tahu), tetapi bibirnya tetap mengulas senyum optimis seperti biasa sampai tunangannya itu mengangguk dan memamerkan senyum yang sama.

Nostalgia kembali membawa Aoi beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia masih bisa bertengkar dengan Kazura, mengobrol santai dengan Yukina—ah, sayang sekali tak ada Natsume di sana, semoga ia tenang di alam sana. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah di antara mereka kendati Kazura telah mencukur rambutnya dan Yukina tampak kian matang dan berwibawa. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah tanpa mengetahui kabar masing-masing, ikatan yang mereka pupuk dulu sewaktu bernaung dalam Sakurai _Kikan_ masih belum layu.

“Kamu khawatir pada teman-temanmu, Soichiro?”

Tanya itu menggantung karena Aoi tak segera menjawabnya. Lelaki itu lebih dulu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, lalu menatap langit kelam yang disinari rembulan.

Kazura masuk ke dalam militer, entah benar-benar sebagai anggota atau mata-mata. Tetapi, dari caranya mengeraskan hati, berkata bahwa Aoi tak akan memahami rasa tak kasatmata yang diemban Kazura di atas bahunya, serta bagaimana ia menghormat layaknya seorang tentara sebelum pergi dari taman sunyi bersalju yang menjadi tempat reuni kecil mereka, Aoi tahu laki-laki itu telah memilih jalannya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama terombang-ambing, masuk ke dalam Sakurai _Kikan_ , berkhianat, dan kembali membantu Aoi sewaktu melenyapkan bom nuklir di Manchuria untuk selamanya, akhirnya laki-laki itu menemukan tempat di mana hatinya bersemayam mutlak.

Aoi tak akan bicara banyak tentang Yukina, tetapi perlu diakui bahwa gadis itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Tindakannya lebih matang, kata-katanya lembut dan bijak. Kehilangan kakak sekaligus pengawal setianya mungkin berpengaruh drastis. Mungkin, di sudut terdalamnya, gadis itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Namun, melihat perkembangannya yang positif, Aoi hanya bisa berharap gadis itu tak kelewatan dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

“Tidak juga,” Aoi akhirnya menjawab, kali ini tanpa menatap Shizune yang masih memandanginya bertanya-tanya.

“Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka sudah menetapkan jalan mereka sendiri,” ujar Aoi, menegaskan ulang ucapannya tanpa melunturkan senyum optimis.

_(Mereka—kita—sudah tak butuh perintah lagi, kita bisa bergerak sesuka hati. Kita bukan lagi makhluk yang menyatu bersama malam. Sekarang, kita telah melangkah menuju pagi.)_

 

Sekalipun perang akan kembali mengamuk di muka bumi, mereka telah menetapkan pilihan masing-masing—jadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Madrugada (Portuguese) : the moment at dawn when the night greets the day.
> 
> a/n: Kepikiran aja sih sebenernya. Kalau Aoi akhirnya menetapkan hati untuk mencari kepingan kenangan Shizune yang telah dihapus oleh empunya sendiri agar tak perlu ada ‘Nabi’ lagi di dunia ini, pasti nanti bakal angst. Soalnya perjalanannya ibarat mencari kepingan kesedihan yang sebenarnya sudah berusaha dilupakan. Sementara itu, entah gimana nasib Kazura; berhasil meloloskan diri dan hidup tenang atau dieksekusi dan mati sebagai tentara. Melihat perkembangan Kazura, aku malah ngerasa dia bakal milih pilihan kedua jadi yaah :”) Sementara Yukina, dia udah kehilangan kakaknya sama Natsume—dua orang terpenting di hidupnya. Aku rasa dia bakal meneruskan keluarga Takachiho sebagai kepala keluarga, tetapi ... entahlah :”)) dan karena terus kepikiran, akhirnya bikin ini juga deh hahaha.
> 
> Tambahan lain, Aoi nama aslinya Ono Soichiro, makanya Shizune manggilnya Soichiro (dia juga tida ingat dulu tunangannya jadi mata-mata dengan nama palsu Miyoshi Aoi :"(( /gesek biola terkecil di dunia /diam. Tbh saya merasa guilty ngeship Aoi sama Kazura, soalnya Shizune aduh lembut sekali maafkan saya telah memasangkan tunanganmu dengan lelaki lain :"(( /digetok payung.
> 
> Semoga kalian menikmati tulisan ini! Dan jangan ragu buat berkomentar, memberi kritik, saran, masukan, atau kalau mau diskusi headcanons pun silakan! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! /o/
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
